


Warrior

by garseeya



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Elsamaren - Fandom, Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, Fluff, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garseeya/pseuds/garseeya
Summary: The decisions made on the battle field are never easy.Short one-shot fic. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren, Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), elsamaren - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Warrior

Under attack. She was under attack two to one with her adversaries heavily armed. “Shit...” she muttered under her breath as she ducked behind a tree to take cover, an onslaught of ammunition having been released in her direction. 

Maren was a warrior. She had trained to be one all her life and by the Gods was she a good one. As a warrior, she tirelessly prepared for moments like this and yet in the moment, it was as if no amount of preparation was enough for what was to come. 

Peaking her head around the tree, she saw them, her enemies, enemies that once occupied the most sacred place in her soul. “It didn’t have to be like this...” she thought to herself as she passively watched them discussing their next course of action. With a heavy sigh, she gathered her strength, mentally preparing herself for what she had to do next - take out her son, Idun and wife, Elsa. 

As she prepared her ammunition, a flurry of thoughts peppered her mind. “It makes sense he would choose her over me... they are one in the same after all.” Much like his other mother, Maren’s son had been blessed with the power of ice and snow; nature’s way of ensuring the perpetual balance of the elements. This shared ability created a bond between the two that Maren’s relationship with her son could not rival. It wasn’t that the two weren’t close, in fact, it was quite the opposite. However, as close as Maren and her son had been, she knew there would always be apart of him that she or anyone else could never understand; anyone except Elsa that was. 

Reflecting on her relationship with her wife and son and the events that lead up to the fate that was to eventually befall them at Maren’s hand, Maren prepared herself to carry out the final act. It was a shame it had to come to this but their act of betrayal was something that Maren could not tolerate. She was trained to protect those around her and herself, and given that those around had turned in opposition, she only had herself to defend. 

With a heavy sigh, Maren stood up from her place, behind the tree, ammunition in hand as she peaked around to lock eyes on her target. “There she is...” she thought to herself, “in all her beauty. What a shame indeed...” Shaking her head in an attempt to rid her mind of the distraction, Maren readied as she prepared to spring out and fire. Mustering every ounce of courage and resolve she had left, Maren ran from behind the tree, slinging what felt like rockets are her beautiful, unsuspecting wife. 

Though the previous distraction caused by her wife’s beauty was momentary, it was just long enough for her to realize that absent from the battle field was her son. As her wife expertly maneuvered to avoid Maren’s shots, Maren pressed forward; she would be victorious. As she prepared to release another round, her world suddenly stopped as she felt a blow connect with her back, knocking her to the ground. 

As she made contact with the earth, her son’s absence finally dawned on her. “Shit,” she muttered, rolling on her back, eyes facing the sky that her wife had once so graciously gifted her. She had been bested and from that there was no coming back. As she closed her eyes, thoughts of her life with her wife and son flashed before her. 

“Ha!” a voice chimed, bringing Maren back to earth as her eyes shot open. “Gotcha, mom!” Sitting up, Maren was greeted by the sight of her son standing next to and smiling down on her. “Yeah, yeah...” she retorted, a grin plastered on her face as she stood to shake the snow from her tunic. “You got lucky this time,” she chuckled, her eyes beaming with pride as her little boy prepared several more snowballs for what she could only assume would be another onslaught. 

As she turned around to find her wife, she was met with a subsequent snowball to the face as Elsa laughed approaching her. “Really?” Maren sputtered, taking off her hat to shake a second round of snow to the ground. “You just had to go for the face,” she muttered as Elsa’s arms pulled her into a warm embrace. 

“Aw, whats the matter?” Elsa chided, “Upset that Northuldra’s strongest warrior was bested by a little boy?” she teased. 

As Maren gently pulled away, she looked at Elsa and Idun, with a mile wide smile painted on her face as Idun stuck out his tongue in jest. “Yeah, yeah,” Maren laughed, reaching to ruffle the tan boy’s platinum blond hair. “We all know you guys only won because I let you,” she smirked, teasing the boy as her wife rolled her eyes. 

Maren was a warrior and her life as one held no indication that a happiness such as the one embodied in the two in front of her could exist. As Elsa and Idun prepared for Maren’s declared rematch, Maren couldn’t help but smile as she continued to reflect on the events in her life that lead her to this moment, a moment she wouldn’t trade for the world. Her heart swelling with love, Maren was quickly brought back to reality as a snowball whizzed past her face. “Hey!,” she shouted through a fit of laughter, “and no teams this time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone guess it was a snowball fight?? Corny, I know haha.


End file.
